Paul's Crazy Day
by Inuyasha7871
Summary: what happens when Paul a 17 year old boy plays FFX and all of a sudden the FFX gang appear? read and find out (my first fic open to ideas from anyone) Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except Paul


My Crazy Day  
  
It was one of those days for Paul Shilling he just got home from school and just finished his home work "finally" he said he grabbed his FFX disc and placed it in the PS2 and waited for it to load the then he started a saved game he was fighting Seymour when the game froze "aww man I was about to kick his ass too" Paul said angrily he went to hit the reset when a bright light flashed in his eyes then it went away and then he saw something he never though he see in his life all of the FFX characters were in his room in a heap on the floor lucky for him his mom was out and was not coming back for a day or so he looked at them in shock then he though 'what now?' Lulu said "nice plan Wakka" "hey at least we're alive, ya" Wakka said with grunt they all tried to get out Yuna got out first she looked around and asked "where are we?" Paul looked at her he knew that they were not at spira anymore so he said "Edmonton Alberta Canada you are not in spira anymore" Yuna looked down at the floor and said "I knew this was going to happen" Paul felt sad here were the FFX characters they had no clue where they were "well I guess I better tell you guys who I am my name is Paul" the others finally stood then Paul said " this may sound odd but I know all of your names" Auron looked at Paul and said "prove it" Paul nodded then said " you are Yuna lord Braska's daughter and you are Tidus Jecht's son and you are Wakka you used to play blitzball and you gave it up to be Yuna's full time guardain and you are Rikku you are from the albhed and you are Kimahri you lost your horn in a battle with two of your so called friends and you are Lulu you are like Yuna's big sis you had little somthin for Wakka's bother and you are Auron you knew Yuna's dad and you were his guardian then you became Yuna's guardian so how's that for proof" Wakka gave a low whistle then said " he knows us well" "a little to well" Lulu said 'oh great they don't trust me' Paul though Yuna looked up to Paul and asked "um is it ok if we stay for awhile?" "sure as long the others don't mind" Paul said Tidus saw Paul's PS2 and said "hey what this?" "a PS2" Paul said then he felt a little hungry then he asked " hey do you guys want something to eat?" "okay" said Rikku Paul nodded then went to the phone and ordered pizza after that he heard Wakka yell" Tidus don't touch that!" then he heard a crash Paul ran up stairs and saw his music cds were everywhere and Tidus trying to pick them up "hey I'll get it Tidus" Paul said now he knew that Tidus could be a dumbass at times he wonder 'how do they put up with him?' Yuna picked up one of Paul's cds and said "Linkin Park hmm sounds neat" " they are one of the best bands ever I bet you would like it" Paul said he grabed his cd player then asked "wanna listen" "ok" said Yuna she handed Paul the cd and he put it in and he went to 'In the end' and hit play it came on Yuna listened with a smile on her face Paul knew she liked it 'alright Yuna likes linkin park!' Paul though the door bell rang Paul went to get it it was the pizza boy Paul paid then brought pizza inside Lulu came downstairs and saw the food and called up "food is here" they all came down and saw the food at first they didn't touch it but then they saw Paul having some they tried it and agreed that it was good "this is good" Tidus said Paul got out some pop and said "this is pop it's good" they all took a can and tried it and Paul knew tonight was gonna be a good night by the time they were all full there was no pizza left none "ah not bad ,ya" Wakka said Paul nodded in agreement then said " well at least tomorrow is Saturday" Paul looked up at the clock then said "ok boys and girls let's hit the sack it's late" "ok" said Lulu Paul gave them all blankets and pillows then he went to his room later that night Paul heard someone up he went downstairs to see who it was he saw Yuna up she was sitting in the chair that Paul sat in most of the time Paul ask quietly "why are you up Yuna?" Yuna looked up to him she looked tired and she said "I can't sleep" Paul nodded he guessed that she was thinking about her parents and he did not want to ask but Yuna saw him thinking if he should ask she smiled and said "it's ok I'm fine" Paul felt at ease now but he wished she had not lost her parents then he said" are you sure?" Yuna though for a moment then she shook her head "I knew it" Paul said with worry he did not like Yuna get to stressed then he said "go to sleep Yuna ok" she nodded then he saw her fall asleep on the chair then he went to bed. It was morning Paul was sleeping when Yuna and Rikku came to wake him up " hey sleepy head get up" Rikku said poking him " let me sleep" Paul said trying to hide under the covers Yuna pulled the covers away "alright I'm up" Paul said he sat up and looked at his clock "man it's seven in the morning you guys wake up way too early" Paul groaned he got up the girls left the room so he could change which he did then he went down stairs "morning" said Paul everyone was up Yuna looked up and said to Tidus "what are you doing?" "playing the PS2" said Tidus as he tried out Paul's grandia 2 game then it froze Paul knew what was happening the light came then it went and there where the grandia 2 characters in a heap on the floor "oh great" Paul moaned "what just happened?" asked Ryudo he looked around the room then he saw Tidus and asked "where are we?" Tidus said "Paul's house" Paul had to help the grandia 2 characters now he though' I can help them but oh boy it will be hard' Paul knew that Ryudo may think that they were being held captive and if that happened all hell would break loose Elena looked around and saw Yuna then Yuna asked "who are you?" Ryudo cut in and said "umm we are supposed to ask that question" Auron " well this is new" Paul explained everything after that Ryudo said "well this ain't good" Mareg smelt something and said " I have a funny feeling we are not alone" all of a sudden the door fell down and there stood Seymour "oh great now what?" Paul said Seymour said "I found you will not escape me again Yuna!" Paul stepped in from of Yuna Seymour was not taking Yuna not without a fight " Tidus give Paul your sword" said Yunn Tidus nodded and tossed it to Paul he caught it Seymour laughed and said "you think you can beat me!" Paul said "I know I can and I will" Seymour went for Yuna Paul ran in and took the hit Yuna gasped then Paul attacked Seymour and Paul killed him then Paul dropped to the floor Yuna ran to him and fell to her knees she saw that he was still alive she healed him then asked "why did you do that?" " I just did" Paul said and he stood. It was later that night and Yuna and Paul were the only ones up they outside talking "you scared me when you protected me like that Paul" Yuna said Paul nodded then he said "well I was not gonna let some freak with blue hair take you" he blushed 'I feel so safe with him around wish I could tell him how I feel' Yuna though Paul though' god she is beautiful I wish I could tell her the way I feel' then he decided to tell Yuna "umm Yuna I have something to tell you" he said "and I have something to tell you Paul" Yuna said "ok you go first" he said Yuna took a deep breath she though of the right words to say it then she said "i...i love you" Paul was shocked ' she loves me?' he though then said "I love you too Yuna" and then he kissed her Yuna felt faint the kiss was soft and light but Yuna loved it Paul pulled away Yuna wanted to kiss him again then she just pulled Paul close and kissed him with a very lovingly kiss after that she pulled away the smiled to each other. The next day Paul woke up he looked around it was quiet then he hears Yuna opening the door downstairs 'no she can't leave' he got up and ran downstairs and saw Yuna about to leave when Paul yelled "no don't go!" She stopped and turned she saw Paul was trying to hold back his tears "let's go Yuna!" Auron yelled Yuna walked to Paul and then said "I'm staying with Paul" everyone stopped and turned shocked " I can't leave him" Yuna said Tidus stepped forward and grabbed Yuna's arm she tried to break free but she couldn't Paul grabbed Tidus and pulled his hand off of Yuna and said "she wants to stay you can't make her" "fine" Tidus said He walked back to the group but turned a few steps away then said "Yuna I will never forget you" then they disappeared Paul looked to Yuna and asked "will you be ok?" "yes" she said then they went inside the house.  
  
THE END 


End file.
